


Patrick Shark Do Do Do Do

by FrizzleNox



Series: Patrick Shark [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Fluff, M/M, POV David Rose, Patrick Brewer Loves Baseball, Post canon, Shark onesie, patrick shark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: David deals with Patrick’s newfound love of Baby Shark during the 2019 MLB postseasonThe origin story of Patrick Shark.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Patrick Shark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874437
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Rose Apothecary Shark Fest





	Patrick Shark Do Do Do Do

**Author's Note:**

> When I heard about Shark Fest, my mind immediately went to Baby Shark and how Patrick probably would have gotten into Baby Shark mania during the 2019 Post Season, if only to bother David.
> 
> If you have no idea what I'm talking about, [ here's a great video](https://www.mlb.com/news/baby-shark-nationals-park-world-series) that'll explain the craze.

David was convinced that his husband was losing his mind when he heard the music that was playing when he entered the Rose Apothecary one crisp October morning. “Did you forget to tell me you were babysitting Roland Jr?” he asked, hitting pause on the Bluetooth speaker, silencing ‘Baby Shark.’ He handed Patrick his tea and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Were you not paying attention to the game I had on last night?”

“Alexis was texting me pictures of possible outfits she could wear when Ted comes to visit her in New York this weekend. I was a little preoccupied.” David fiddled with his phone and pulled up his playlist of acoustic covers of divas, and hit play, glad to hear something that was more on-brand for his store.

“I thought you liked the Blue Birds? That’s the team we saw play in Toronto, right?” David had indulged his husband and his father, taking them to a baseball game last time his dad was in Toronto for business meetings. He knew how much the sport meant to both of them and he did happen to enjoy ballpark food. 

“Blue Jays, David. I do still like them, they’ve been my favorite team since I was a kid. Yan Gomes is playing for the Nationals now. I was at the Rodgers Center the night he made his Major League Debut for the Blue Jays. I saw him get his first major league hit. I’ve been a fan of his ever since.”

“So?”

“So, David, I’m excited to see him play postseason baseball, even if it isn’t for the Blue Jays.”

David still didn’t get the appeal of baseball. The season seemed to stretch for most of the year, and the games were basically the same thing every night as far as he could see. He tolerated sports because of the joy they brought his husband, and because the hours-long games gave him an excuse to snuggle with Patrick on the couch, one of his favorite activities.

“But that song you had on, it’s not about baseball, it’s obnoxious.”

“It’s the [Rally Song for the Nationals](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AetTT3d5k70), it gets the crowd on their feet, it’s a lot of fun.”

Patrick pulled up a video of fans dancing and singing to the song, some in shark costumes, others with shark hats or signs, and handed his phone to David. 

David watched in horror. It was tacky and strange. “Patrick, you better not get one of those shark… things,” he said in disgust.

Patrick just laughed. “Now that you mention it…” David rolled his eyes. “I won’t, I promise. I just think that the song is fun.”

Patrick Brewer truly surprised David every day. ‘Baby Shark’ was obnoxious, not calming like the folk music Patrick usually played. 

\---

David hadn’t thought much of Baby Shark for a few weeks. He heard Patrick sing along to it when it was played during games and supposed that meant that the Nats were continuing to win games, but it eventually just blended in with the rest of the baseball noise to him.

Things changed toward the last week of October. The games seemed to be getting more intense, he wasn’t sure why, but Patrick seemed to be getting more animated in his reactions as he watched the sport. His attempts to give mid-game blowjobs, something Patrick usually loved when he was annoyed with the Blue Jays games, had been rebuffed. 

After doing some research, David discovered that while the Nationals had won the first two games, they’d lost the last three and were on the brink of elimination. “Baby Shark” seemed to cheer Patrick up, and as much as he hated it, David finally decided to indulge his husband.

Maybe he could find something shark-themed for Patrick to wear for the final game? Nothing too tacky, no hats, Patrick might wear one out in public. He settled on a shark onesie, it was mostly blue and looked soft, like a big blanket. David supposed it would be fun for Patrick to wear around the house during the winter. He also found some shark-themed briefs, ordering himself a pair. It wouldn’t hurt him to get in on the fun. 

The garments arrived in the mail a few hours before the final game. As soon as they got home, David changed into his briefs and one of Patrick’s baseball shirts and shorts. “I bought you something to wear tonight.” he handed over the onesie, glad to see a grin forming on Patrick’s face. 

“I thought you hated all the shark stuff?” Patrick gave him a quick kiss before stripping and putting on the onesie. 

“I like how excited it makes you,” David smirked and pushed the shorts off his hips, revealing the shark briefs. “I wanted to match you tonight.”

“I love you so much.” 

That night’s game was the best David had ever seen. The onesie was great to snuggle against and watching Patrick’s excitement while dressed in his shark outfit was something he’d never forget. He even joined Patrick in singing along to Baby Shark every time it was played. While the game had started off rough, the Nats down 2-0, they had managed a comeback and won 6-2.

David was rewarded with a celebratory blow job from his husband.

"David I'm a shark, I'm hungry for some cock."

It would be the first of many unexpected adventures with Patrick in his shark onesie.

\---

“Does this mean I can play Baby Shark in the shop now?”

“Not a chance, Patrick Shark.”

**Author's Note:**

> I went to quite a few games at Nats Park in their run-up to the playoffs, and it will always be one of my favorite baseball memories.
> 
> I was thrilled to be able to include something I loved so much into a David and Patrick story.
> 
> More Patrick Shark coming soon. I'm open to requests/suggestions on what he should do in his onesie.


End file.
